Out of door living is popular and takes many forms from camping in a rustic setting to an occasional picnic outing. A pleasurable activity in all such endeavors ia a meal served in the open and away from the customary support facilities. It adds to the enjoyment and efficiency of a picnic to have utensils, dishes, and other customary items conveniently available in an organized fashion with a minimum of transportation difficulty. Having a readily available cover or tablecloth to spread at the desired site further adds to the convenience and enjoyment of the meal. Picnic baskets and various containers permitting the storage of utensils and food items are available. Although the conventional picnic basket provides a means for carrying and protecting food, and in organizing silverware and serving materials, they are awkward to store and carry because of their shape and rigid construction. These disadvantages exist whether the basket is being used for a picnic or stored because of the volume necessarily occupied by the basket whether full or empty. With the usual picnic basket, the provision for a tablecloth requires that this separate item be carried, thus adding to the burden of organization, storage and transport. Some pliable containers to carry picnic items have been developed, but they lack security of storage, ease of organization, and do not provide a combined tablecloth. It is therefore desirable to provide a combined bag and tablecloth that functions not only as a container and organizer for silverware, plates, and the like, but also can carry food, and when opened becomes the tablecloth. Further, it is desirable that the container be of such form and construction as to be easily carried, be pliable for ease in handling and storage, and yet provide protection for its contents. The device should also be simple in design for ease of construction and cleaning.
The combined picnic bag and tablecloth disclosed herein fullfills the requirements outlined.